Halfway Around the World
by CoalTrain
Summary: Legolas and his lady spend one last night together before he leaves on the Quest.


Title: Halfway Around the World

Author: Psalm 136 but uploaded by Coaltrain because Psalm's computer wasn't working and Coaltrain is SUCH a wonderful friend.

Rating: K+

Summary: Legolas and his lady spend one last night together before he leaves on the Quest. AU in the respect that Legolas has a lover. Based on the song "Halfway Around the World" by ATEEN

Author's Note: I don't own any of this.

Halfway Around the World

Legolas held Brenwian close. It was their last night. His fate seemed to be sealed. He had volunteered for the Fellowship of the Ring, to protect little Frodo Baggins on his way to Mordor. And he had never been more afraid in his entire, long life. His left hand was on Brenwian's cheek and he kissed her neck lovingly. No words were needed at this point. Tears ran freely down both their faces as the sister of Aragorn tried to stop her sobs, but it was pretty much impossible, for she was losing the only man she had ever considered more than a friend. He kissed her lips.

"I will love you forever, meleth nin." Brenwian whispered, touching the elf prince's flawless face. "You know that."

"I do. And know I will never, ever stop thinking of you. I will return to you, for I love you." He reminded her yet again. He wanted to make the most of her mortal life. He knew exactly what he was getting into. Though his people would be devastated, his life was his own. "Marry me when I return."

"Legolas, please, stop your tears. They tear me up inside." Brenwian told him, her arms going around his neck as she buried her face in his shoulder. She removed a hand from his lustrous hair and wiped his face as he managed to give her a small smile. Their hearts already ached. "And yes, there is no way I would say no. I love you, my prince."

They were silent for a little while longer as they both willed the sun not to rise so they could have a little more time together. Legolas' arms had long since wrapped around her waist and they stood together, the perfect picture of beauty and love. The love they had was the same. The air they breathed was the same. Except for their bodies, they were one and their parting was to be as painful as it would be for someone to rip a limb from their own body.

Legolas was nearly in tears, but he held them in for Brenwian. He would be strong and silently assure her that he would return. He would kill the Valar themselves if it insured his way back to her. But even with his elven strength, he knew his limits. Usually, he would never have to think if he would be able to keep on going. Now, things were different. Now, it was vital that he lived. He wouldn't let her be in pain. If he could prevent it, he would prevent it.

Brenwian clung to her prince, taking in his scent, trying to memorize everything about him. The next years of her life would be the coldest ones, without Legolas' warm touch and heated love. She kissed his jaw lovingly and ran her fingers through his silky hair. Her eyes took in everything about him, the way he stood, the way his arms went around her, the way he looked at her with such love and tenderness.

"I'll never stop loving you." She declared, knowing nothing could ever change her mind about him. He was her hero and he had been since she was a little girl and had fallen into a river and nearly died, and when she had fallen out of a tree and broken her arm. That was when he had carried her to the infirmary and then had stayed with her for three hours and they had had a picnic together. As she nestled against him, she wondered how he, in his perfection, could ever love her.

She nearly panicked when she felt his arms move from her waist. "Don't." She whispered and he smiled against her hair and tightened his hold on her.

Brenwian's heart ached as she saw the sun nervously peeking from its hiding place behind the mountains. She wanted to scream, hit him for leaving her, run away and sob her heart about, but she was numb and limp. She couldn't take a step if she wanted to, not that she did.

"I will miss you every moment, Legolas Greenleaf." She declared, slowly pulling her face from his shoulder. "Don't you dare get hurt." Her eyes were filled with pain and loneliness and heartache. They both knew there would be no such thing as eating for either of them for five to seven days.

Legolas rubbed her back and leaned his forehead against hers, his heart threatening to break, but he wouldn't let himself be hurt like that. This time, he was the one in danger and this time, nothing would happen. He would return and then they would be married. And they would start the family he had always wanted. Even Brenwian, the least feminine of all women, wanted a family. With him. That thought alone would be the only thing keeping him alive on the dark, cold nights when all was bleak.

He ran his fingers through her lovely hair and gently pressed his lips against hers, savoring it.

"Stay alive and happy, for when I return." Though there was a silent ring of 'if', but Legolas tried to ignore it. He wanted her to be prepared for the rough years ahead, for both of him. He peppered kisses over her face, memorizing the feel of her skin and the passion in her eyes and the beating of her heart.

"Don't give up on me. On us." He begged her, his blue eyes filled with pleading. "No matter what anyone says or what ever you hear, promise me you'll believe I will return. Please." His hands left her hips and went to her face. He touched her cheeks and looked deep into her eyes.

"I promise." Those two words embedded themselves into Legolas' soul and he was thankful he had a woman like her. Or rather, she had him and he could bask in their love. He took her hands and held them between their bodies as they stood, in what seemed to be their final tryst.

The sun was weakly shedding light, and Legolas and Brenwian knew it was time for them to part. Slowly, tenderly and affectionately, he kissed each of her fingers and then placed a kiss on the middle of her palm, before doing the same of her other hand. She planted kisses up his neck and then on her jaw up to his lips. He crashed his lips on hers in surprising passion and love. They clung to each other as tears ran afresh down their faces. The tears mingled, a tribute to their shared pain and shared grief.

Legolas held her hands and slowly raised his blue eyes to meet her dark ones. "I love you, Brenwian. I wish I could stay…" But she cut him off.

"No, it is your duty and I understand that. I love you, Legolas." It seemed like time stopped just then and they shared one last loving, tender kiss and then the prince knew it was time. His heart broke a little bit as he took a forced step back.

Tears fell down his flawless face. He couldn't… but he knew Brenwian was right. He had to do this. He had given his word to the little hobbit. His sad, wide eyes never left her until he was off the bridge and he turned around. He closed his eyes as he left her on the bridge, hearing her broken sobs behind him. He forced himself to continue take steps.

If Boromir, Aragorn or any of the hobbits saw the tears on his face when he arrived, they said nothing. Legolas saw a lone figure in the window of the library of Imladris. A certan dark haired beauty who would patiently await his return, even if it took a thousand years.


End file.
